The present invention relates generally to the field of support assemblies for wireless communication devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to various types of hooks and handles that are used to secure and carry wireless products, such as radio telephones, pagers, portable computers, personal digital assistants or multi-functional wireless devices.
Wireless communication devices, such as radio telephones, pagers, portable handheld computers or personal digital assistants, are designed to be transportable from one location to another. A device that permits a person to carry the device on the person""s body or with the person""s belongings is particularly useful and convenient for the user. To facilitate transport, such device is generally small enough to carry in a pocket of one""s clothing, such as a shirt, pants or coat. Since the use of one""s pocket is often undesirable, the device may have a clip that is integrated to its housing or attachable by an accessory, such as a holster, to a waist band of one""s pants or a belt positioned around one""s waist.
An integrated clip or holster enable a user to attach the wireless communication device to a belt or waistband, but it is not convenient for attaching the device to any other object. In fact, many users frequently attach, detach and change the position of their devices based on situations and activities. A device having an integrated clip typically positions the clip against the largest flat surface of the device. Similarly, a holster typically has a flat surface corresponding to the largest flat surface of the device and a clip positioned against the flat surface. The integrated clip or clip of a holster has a wide dimension that is appropriate for the large flat surface. For mounting to a belt or waistband, the flat surface of the device or the holster is positioned against the outside surface of the belt or waistband, and the clip wraps around and over the top to contact the inside surface. Accordingly, an integrated clip or holster requires a flat surface and an upper straight edge for mounting.
Some integrated clips are not mounted to large flat surfaces and, thus, do not have wide dimensions. These thinner clips mount to a smaller device or smaller portion of the device such as a flexible metal clip that hangs down from the top of a standard pen and abuts the side of the pen. For wireless communication devices, a thinner integrated clip may be mounted to one side of a pen-shaped device or a narrow side of a radio telephone. Because of the thinner width of the clip, the device needs to be mounted in a shirt, pant, or coat pocket so that the base of the device will be supported by pocket. In other words, the thinner clips are better suited to position and secure the device within a pocket rather than carry the full weight of the device. Also, similar to the wider integrated clips and holsters above, the thinner integrated clips require an upper edge for mounting.
Integrated clips that function as antennas for the wireless communication devices are also known in the art. An clip-shaped antenna must be positioned carefully so that it will provide sufficient transmission and reception for the transceiver circuit of the device. Unfortunately, the clip-shaped antenna must be mounted to the side of the device in order to mount to one""s belt or waistband. Although the antenna may be flipped upward above the device to improve its transmission and reception capabilities, it still must be flipped downward against the side of the device when mounted to one""s belt or waistband where reception will be poor. In addition, a movable antenna is more likely to have mechanical problems or failures than a rigid antenna. Furthermore, similar to the integrated clips and holsters described above, the clip-shaped antennas clips require a upper edge for mounting to a belt, waistband or top edge of a pocket.
Accordingly, there a need for a support assembly that provides a user with the flexibility to attach a wireless communication device to an object other than a belt, waistband or pocket. Also of particular interest is a support assembly for attachment of a wireless communication device to other personal effects such as a handbag, pocket book and the like. In particular, the support assembly should not be restricted to attachment to an object having an upper edge, such as a belt, waistband or pocket. In addition, it is desirable to have a support assembly that also functions as an antenna with adequate or better transmission and reception capabilities. The support assembly should permit a user to attach, detach and change the position of the device on the person""s body, belongings or objects near the user.